Secrets and Fears
by Addicted-92
Summary: On a cold, wet night in Forks seven months after her eighteenth birthday party, Bella goes missing, leaving her truck on the side of the road. Nearly two years later she is found in college. What happened to her, and what secrets is she hiding?New Moon AU
1. Chapter 1 Starting Anew

**Chapter 1 – Starting Anew**

The cottage perched just on the edge between the woods and the hustle and bustle of the campus was just that: a cottage and it was our cottage. Mismatched furniture, open fireplace and stone walls; it had the whole shebang.

"I love it" a voice sighed wistfully behind me.

"Yeah, perfect for us, don't you think, Sasha?" I responded without breaking my gaze from our new home. A pair of arms came around me and pulled me into a hug.

"That's why I chose it, genius" Sasha teased me. "Come on, we should probably start unpacking if we want to be ready by tomorrow" and with that my best friend was gone. I gave one last glance around me before following her out the door.

Sasha and I had nearly finished our unpacking. We each had bought our cars (in my case a truck) full of our possessions to take to the college we both chose to go to. _To support each other_ Sasha had told me, but I knew the truth; it was to make sure I don't slip up. Sasha had been to college millions of times. She didn't need support.

Lifting the last box out of the tray, I turned to walk back into the cottage.

"Hey!" I spun around to a girl striding confidently from another small cottage not 100 metres away. "I'm Tami."

"Bella Swan" I smiled, shaking her hand and forcing the monster down within myself.

_No_ I chanted mentally, _you're not a bad person. You don't hurt people. You promised._

"You just moved in there?" Tami questioned with nod in the cottage's direction.

"Yeah. Me and my best friend. Sasha!" I called into the cottage.

"Yeah?" She came outside and instantly came toward us after seeing Tami.

"Tami, this is Sasha, and Sasha, this is Tami" I introduced them.

"Tami?" Sasha asked with a smile.

"My _mother_" the word dropped off her lips as if it was dirty, "called me something long and horrible. Please don't make me say it. I'm trying to start anew" she said with desperately. We winced in sympathy for her.

"What are you guys majoring in?"

"We're both Literature freaks" I grinned at Sasha.

"Hey, same here!" exclaimed Tami. "Maybe we'll be in the same classes".

"That'll be great"

Tami glanced at the darkening sky. "I better get going. Anyway, nice meeting you guys!" And with that she was gone.

In unison, Sasha and I both stared up at the moon. It was a half.

"It's getting close" I whispered.

"We'll be right" she reassured. "Come on, let's go inside."

I gave my fear one last glance before following my salvation inside.

**Flashback**

_The pain was horrible. But it was also confusing. What was happening to me? It felt like I was being skinned alive, ran over by a train and stretched on a rack all at once._

_I could feel my bones shifting, hardening and growing deep inside me. Feel and hear each little miniscule change within me. Crunches and groans of my body rearranging itself, barely heard beneath my screams and pleas for death._

_Through my haze I was briefly aware of the daylight growing, the dark fading. The sun was rising. The full moon sinking. And then the pain stopped. _

My eyes snapped open. It was time for school. And it was time to start anew.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprises

**Authors Notes:**** This is a short one. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Chapter 2 – Surprises**

I was so nervous. We were walking through the hallways to our first lesson of the day and it didn't help that the monster deep inside of me strained against my control every time someone by to close. I fidgeted, sometimes going as far as to lunging to the other side of the corridor whenever a human walked past. People were beginning to give me weird looks. Suddenly I wasn't sure this was a great idea. What if I slipped up?

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll be fine. You won't slip up, I promise you. You've been in worse situations than this." Sasha was comforting me again. In an odd way I felt like Jasper, always watching himself to make sure he didn't provoke the creature within.

That pulled me up short. Jasper. One of the members of the Cullen family. The family I loved and adored. The family that left me. Ever since the day they left me, I had been empty. It didn't help that I had a big gaping hole in my chest due to the love I had for one of the members. Edward. At that thought I had to hold myself together. I hated being reminded of my past, especially the part that had me so damaged. I'm not whole anymore, and I never will be. Because _they _left. Sasha was the only thing holding me together.

"Hey what's that smell?" A sweet sickly smell filled my nostrils, a smell that was barely covered over by human. I glanced at Sasha. She was pale.

"What is it Sasha?" I had barely asked the question when I realized the answer. _Vampires_. There were vampires at the college, and I knew only two covens that would even consider going to college: the Denali coven and the Cullen's. I prayed to God that it wasn't the latter. I don't think even Sasha would keep me together if _they_ were here.

"We'll be alright" Sasha reassured me tightly. "We want to be here. _They_ can't force us from the place we want to be the most". I nodded grimly, trying to convince myself.

"Right. Well, have fun in American History. If you see them – don't panic, they won't know what you are." She let out a pent up breath and hugged me tightly.

"Good luck" and with that she was gone.

I hesitated in front of the AH class door, trying to calm myself – and failing. Squeezing my eyes tightly I braved my fears and opened the door. Uncertainly, I looked over my peers and breathed a sigh of relief when I recognised no one except for Tami, who gave me an excited wave and beckoned me to sit next to her. Calm washed over me as I hurriedly went and sat in the free chair.

The lecturer wasn't there yet – something I was grateful for and I grabbed my phone to text Sasha. As I was sending the message, the lecturer swept in, and it began.

When the lecture finished I was first out the door, anxious to find Sasha, and came face to face with Rosalie.

**After Notes:**So what do you think? Like it? Think it needs a little extra something? Well, there's only one way I'll know! Read and Review guys. Please.


	3. Chapter 3 Rosalie

**Authors Notes: **This is a bit of a treat for you guys. I don't really write long chapters. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all.

**Chapter 3 - Rosalie**

I don't know who was more shocked to see the other – her or me – but I know I was the most shocked at what she did next.

She threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

Rosalie. _Hugging_ me.

After a few seconds of shock I hugged her back.

"Bella. Oh God, Bella. It's such a mess. We should never have left you. The family's been a mess since we left. And Edward. Oh Edward has been _terrible,_ "she sobbed into my shoulder. I had no idea what to do. Rosalie had always hated me. So I acted on instinct and comforted her.

"Shh, Rosalie, it'll be okay. Don't worry. I'm here now. We'll figure this all out" and with that she began to calm down.

"I've got no other lessons for the day, so why don't we go back to my house and you can tell me what's happened?" Rosalie nodded and I turned her in the direction of the cottage.

As we walked I couldn't believe what she had told me. Why would the family be a mess over me? I mean I was just a human. But looking at Rosalie I realised they loved me more than I thought. Loved me enough to be upset.

"You smell strange. Different." Confused, Rosalie looked at me, her eyebrows raised.

**Flashback **

"_Damn!" I slammed my hand against the side of my truck. Of all the places to get a flat tyre, it had to be on a cold, wet night in Forks. I would have to walk home now. As I grabbed the keys out of the cab and locked it, the bushes rustled. Spinning around, I found myself staring deep into two glowing eyes, before being knocked to the ground. And then pain started as I felt its teeth rip into my chest... _

With that comment and memory all my calm disappeared. I swallowed. Things may be different between me and Rosalie but I wasn't ready to reveal that secret. So I did what I've gotten good at over the years: I lied.

"New perfume" was all I said. Rosalie didn't look convinced but she let it go. I knew I would have to eventually tell them – if things keep going the way they are, that is – but maybe they could help. They were vampires after all.

When we reached the cottage I took her in and told her to grab a seat. She looked mildly surprised at me having a house on campus. I quickly fixed myself a sandwich with leftovers from last night to hold the monster within at bay, as well as keep me calm, and sat down next to her.

"It all started with us leaving. None of us wanted to leave you, but Edward convinced us it was for your good. We kept putting you in danger. He was barely keeping it together." I inhaled sharply at that. Why was Edward so upset at leaving me? He didn't love me. And then it all ... clicked.

"_Maybe he was just trying to protect you. I would leave you to protect you if I was in the same situation. To protect you."_ That was what Sasha had told me when she heard my story. She believed strongly in true love. A love that I had for Edward had to be mutual, she had once argued with me. I hadn't believed her. I couldn't. But I did now. I had just had my epitaph, when I realised she was still speaking.

"The first six months were terrible. Edward went away and we couldn't find him. Then Jasper and Alice left on another honeymoon to get over everything. Emmett and I went on one too. When we went back, Esme wasn't coping with her family all gone. Alice and Jasper were next to come back and we decided to get Edward. When we found him..." she shook her head. "We don't think he hunted at all, just sat in his little hidey-hole all the time. It was _horrible_" she paused letting it sink in.

I closed my eyes. It took everything not to just lose it just then. I felt like it had been my fault. If only I hadn't got that stupid paper cut. Slowly my trembling figure calmed. It wouldn't do to lose all the progress I had made over the last two years.

"Ever since then we've just been home. Edward at least has started hunting again, but he's..." she searched for words, "empty. About two months ago, Esme and Carlisle suggested we go to college again. We've got a house not far from here. Edward just sits in his room all day, but Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I are all going to college here. Our family's falling apart, Bella and only you can bring it back together again." She looked me in the eyes. "Will you?"

I let out a shuddering breath. "Yes. But we have to do this slowly. I can't just go up to him and ask him back. I have to take precautions." Capturing her gaze, I stared hard at her. "I died when he left me in the woods. If he left me again, I don't think I'll survive."

"But he won't leave y-"

"You don't know what's happened to me over the last two years. If I know him well, he just might blame what happened to me on himself and leave again." I closed my eyes to hide the pain. "Or worse, he won't want me anymore." I looked away, not wanting to believe what I had just said.

"Bella". Her face was full of grief and compassion. "Bella, what happened to you?"

"I can't tell you yet" I whispered.

**Flashback**

_When I came to, all I registered was the absence of pain._

"_How do you feel?" I looked up into the deep hazel eyes of an unfamiliar face._

"_Uh, hungry, I guess." I became aware of a gnawing in the pit of stomach. I was so famished it was painful. Unbearably painful. The unknown girl was quick to shove a plate full of barely cooked meat in my hands._

_I lost control. Shovelled the food down the meat into my mouth like I hadn't eaten in years. But it wasn't enough, and I had a feeling nothing would satiate my hunger. _

_As I quickly licked the plate down of the small morsels of meat left, I stared at my reflection in the metal in disgust. _

_Looking up, I whispered in horror, "what am I?"_

"_We're monsters, Bella. We're the stuff of nightmares." _

Her strong arms wrapped around me to break my flashback for the second hug today. I sobbed into her shoulder, wishing desperately to be anything other than what I was.

"I promise-"Her voice broke. "I promise to never leave you, no matter what" she said fiercely.

We stayed in the position for a moment, just soaking up the moment, before drawing apart. I drew in a ragged breath.

"Thanks." Rosalie's smile was brilliant.

"No, thank you."

"So...You wanna go catch up with Jasper, Emmett and Alice?"

I was about to answer when my phone rang. Sasha.

"Oh crap Sasha. Sorry, I've been with Rosalie, an _old_ friend" I apologised to her.

"Oh. Really? It's okay. Just wondered if things were alright, that's all."

I bit my lip. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

"Actually I'm just about to meet some of her family. You wanna tag along?" I asked casually. Rosalie raised an eyebrow in question.

There was a pause. I could almost see the cogs turning.

"Okay." She said finally. "Why don't you invite them to our house? I'll be there in a minute." She hung up.

"What was that about?"

"She knows. She's pretty cluey. She has had experience with vampires too. I guess that's why we got on so well." I shrugged. Sasha actually had had experience with vampires, except instead of her vampires being a nice, happy family; they were terrible monsters that ripped her family apart in front of her - literally. It's time for her to meet some nice ones.

Rosalie quickly spoke to her family. Between all of us we could work things out.

**After Notes: **R & R Please!


	4. Chapter 4 Decisions

**Authors Notes: **Have fun!

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

**Chapter 4 – Decisions**

Alice, Emmett and Jasper arrived first. I was overjoyed to see them and gave each a hug. Jasper looked surprised, but I soon fixed that.

"Don't" I said fiercely, "don't be upset at what happened. It doesn't matter." Jasper just looked at me wide-eyed and softly hugged me back.

"It's so great you're back Bella! I can't believe I didn't see you!"Alice screeched, while bouncing around the room, looking much like the pixie she was. Suddenly she stopped and looked me over.

She sighed and started muttering under her breath about shopping trips. I winced. I should have expected this.

"So...What you been up to?" I asked them.

"Not much," Emmett grimaced, "Edward has been... bad. He's not good Bella."

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked. "He'd welcome you back with open arms. I know it."

"I can't see you" Alice suddenly spoke up, looking at me with worried eyes.

"What?" Rosalie whispered. "Does it mean she's going to die?"

They looked at me with worried eyes. I had been expecting this to happen.

**Flashback **

"_We're different to vampires, yet so much the same. Some of us have gifts. Usually though, some gifts, like what you're friend Alice_ _had, won't work on us. It's the same both ways. This is because we're something the other has never been before."_

If it wasn't from my shielding ability strengthening, it was because I was different. Sasha said that sometimes vampire's don't really work on people like us because we are something they never were. Abilities worked on humans because they once were human and vampires because they are vampires, but we were something entirely foreign to them. Either of the possibilities seem likely to me.

Alice stared at me hard. "No, she's not, but I can't see her." Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Bella?" my head snapped up. Rosalie was onto it. She knew there was something terribly wrong with me. My hands trembled with anticipation and the monster begged for its release. "You said something happened to you? You don't seem all that surprised that Alice can't see you."

I got up, needing to do something with myself. My hands were shaking now. The monster deep within me was so close to gain control. I hurried around the kitchen quickly and made myself another sandwich to satiate the monster.

They were looking confused as they watched me stuff my face. I finished in record time and looked at expectantly at them. If our positions were reversed I would have been bursting with questions before now.

"You will soon know what's wrong with me, but Edward needs to know first." They seemed satisfied with my answer.

Sasha then decided to make her appearance.

"Hey, I'm Sasha" she was quick to introduce herself as she walked through the door, before she recognised what had happened.

Her gaze flickered between us and she spoke quickly in a lost Ancient language we used for code. It was actually her first dialect, but that was thousands of years ago. Almost no one knows it now, which is why she taught it to me.

"What happened?"

"They're onto me. I think they almost know what's wrong with me. I- I almost lost control" I said, shamefaced.

She was by my side in an instant and had pulled me into a hug. "You'll be okay, Bella. You hear me? You won't lose control!"

"Thanks" I sniffed. They were all very curious now as to my little outburst. I could not keep my secret much longer. It was time to see Edward.

"I gotta go see Edward. I promised myself that he would be the first to know my secret." She stared at me long and hard.

"Are sure this is wise? You're damaged enough as it is."

"What are you guys talking about? Bella? We can't understand you" Emmett interrupted.

"Please be quiet Muscle Man?" Sasha was quick to ask him as she raised a figure to her lips. "All will be revealed in due time. Patience."

Very quickly I relayed what they had told me. She sighed and ran a hand through her long dark hair.

"Good luck. Let's hope it won't go all...well yeah, you know what I mean."

I turned to face the Cullen's. They still looked as confused as hell.

"Sasha and I have decided to go see Edward. Might as well get this over and done with" I sighed.

They immediately brightened at this and were quick to jump in Emmett's jeep. I was amused to find he still had it after two years. It was a little squishy with six people in it but we fit. As we drove down the road, Rosalie was quick to introduce herself to Sasha.

"So, Sasha, Bella said you had experience with vampires?" Rosalie dropped casually.

Sasha didn't look fazed by this, but I could only imagine what nightmares and horrors were replaying in her head. "Yes" she said curtly.

Jasper tightly shut his eyes. I could only imagine what he was feeling from us. We were both a mess.

"What did they do to you? The emotions you are feeling... not good. It must have been horrible" he rasped.

Sasha just looked sad. "They murdered my family in front of me." She said simply. Only I knew it was much, much worse than she let on. Horror was etched on each of their faces. If only they knew the full story. I tightly gripped Sasha's hand in my own, comforting the best I could. After that we rode in silence. Every single person seemed to sense just how much of messed up couple we were. The only thing holding us together was each other. And then we pulled to a stop in front of a big three story mansion, very like the one that they owned back in Forks.

We were there. Time to face just one of my many fears.

**After Notes:**What do think? R & R


	5. Chapter 5 Reunited

**Authors Notes: **Here you go – another short one though. Have fun!!

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all.

**Chapter 5 – Reunited**

When Esme saw us I thought she would break down. As it was she wrapped me in a hug that was too tight.

"Can't – breathe!" I gasped. She was quick to pull back with a muffled "sorry".

And without any words I was steered up into what seemed like the "Highest room in the tallest tower." No escape now. As we burst through the door Edward's face was blank. It was as if I wasn't there.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"You're just a figment of my imagination. Go away."

"Edward. I'm here. I want to help you." My voice broke.

He stared.

"I love you. I'm real. I promise. I won't leave. And nor will you. Please."

Closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his eyes. Clearly he didn't believe I was real. I bit my lip. Time to prove it then. I quickly shortened the distance between us and cupped his face for a kiss. He seemed surprised at first but immediately deepened the kiss. It grew desperate and full of passion. Soon we broke away panting. He touched my face.

"You are real" and then we were kissing again. The emptiness that was inside of me when he was away filled, and I could truly breathe again, making me forget all my worries. I forgot that he was a vampire and I was, well, different. All my fears about my inner monster disappeared. It was just Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward. Until someone coughed.

We finished with a short sweet kiss before turning to face our onlookers. Each face wore a look of relief and sheer happiness. I searched to find the culprit who had interrupted our make out session. She wasn't hard to find. Sasha smiled wryly at me and rolled her eyes.

Hearing someone walk upstairs, I started. Emmett laughed.

"Same old Bella. Carlisle's home. Carlisle? We've got some got news for you," he sang in a somewhat sing-song voice.

The door creaked open to admit a very startled Carlisle. His surprised eyes sought mine as he cut across the room to give me a tight hug.

"Thank you, Bella" he whispered in my ear.

As I was being hugged by Carlisle, I noticed a very shocked Sasha skitter into the corner. And she was very close to losing it. I quickly disentangled myself and walked over to her.

"Sasha, calm down. Don't lose it. They're friends. Harmless. Calm down." But she was almost past it. Her eyes wheeling in fear, body coiled up to defend; I could tell she was afraid of something. I didn't have to look far. Her eyes bored into Carlisle and he, in turn, was shaken up by something, recognition in his eyes. Edward hissed and moved to protect me.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked in a peculiar tone, "Since when are you friends with Children of the Moon?"

**After Notes: **Hehe. It's a cliffy. Sorry. R&R please people!


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets Revealed

**Authors Notes: **Come on guys, you gotta review!

This one's fairly short as well. Have fun!!!

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 6 – Secrets Revealed**

Things happened very quickly then. Edward made a move to shift me out of the way, while Emmett and Jasper advanced on Sasha. This couldn't be happening. I quickly dodged out of Edward's reaching hands and flung myself in front of Sasha's cowering form.

"Bella, get out of the way" Edward hissed.

I shook my head, and lowly stated, "You have to get through me first."

Stunned, they fell back. "You're one of them? You're a _Werewolf?_" hissed Rosalie.

I took a breath. "Yes."

"How?" whispered Edward in horror.

I took a deep breath and began explaining the second time I died. "I was driving home one night and got a flat tire. When I pulled over, I was attacked by one. It ripped up my entire chest. I was so out of that when Sasha knocked it out of the way I didn't even notice. When sun rose, I, well, wasn't human anymore. Sasha helped me after that with everything. I did school work at home on the air. When I handled graduation well, we decided to try college."

"God. That's why you smell all weird, why I can't see you and why you act all funny," whispered Alice.

Swallowing, I said desperately, "It doesn't change anything. I'm still me. Sasha said I'm the best at control she's ever seen and she's old. Sasha's cool too. She never hurt anybody. I never hurt anybody. Sasha _saved_ me. Please. Don't leave us."

Rosalie was first to recover. "Well, I don't mind. Who's to say we can't exist in peace? If they can survive in college, they can do anything. Why can't we be a family of vegetarian vampires and werewolves? I promised Bella I wouldn't leave her."

Edward slid to the floor in agony. "It's all my fault" he moaned.

"Don't you dare leave me again! I won't survive," I wailed, tears coming thick and fast down my cheeks. I fell to my knees beside him and placed my hands on either side of his face. Looking deep into his eyes, I gave one last whispered "please".

Edward searched my eyes before exhaling loudly. "I don't think I could leave you again" he admitted finally. My response was an explosive and passionate kiss. After finishing the kiss, I searched the rest of their faces, hoping that they would take Sasha and me in.

"I think I speak for all of us by welcoming both you and Sasha into our family", Esme spoke with a beaming smile.

"Wait." We turned to Jasper in confusion as he stared down at Sasha with intense scrutiny. I felt Edward stiffen next to me and he turned to glare at Sasha. "It's very rare to find two werewolves close together. Was it really another werewolf who attacked Bella, or was it you?"

Sasha's face was furious. "How dare you accuse me of that!" she hissed angrily.

"You guys are nearly extinct. I was merely wondering how you were in such close proximity to counter attack the other werewolf", he stated calmly.

I was astonished. I had never actually considered this. _Why had she been there?_ I thought queasily.

Sasha closed her eyes, no doubt in attempt to calm herself down. "I didn't attack Bella", she said coldly.

"Then, why were you there?"

"I was tracking him." She opened her eyes, the pain on her face evident. "You have to understand. We are on the brink of extinction. I would be the oldest one of my kind in existence. Your disgusting rulers have hunted us down to the brink. I had to do something to ensure our survival. I couldn't bear to make another, so I tracked others down in an attempt to prevent them from their gruesome fate at the Volturi's hands. If I tracked them down, I would like to hope that I could teach them control so they could hide from your kind.

"The werewolf that attacked Bella was the first I found. He escaped and I haven't noticed any werewolf signs since," She finished, looking down at her feet. Hesitating, she glanced up at Carlisle.

"Will you turn me over to _them_?" she whispered. "Because if you are, I would rather you kill me instead."

Carlisle looked shocked. "Of course not. If I had my way, you would have been released. I left instead, and haven't been there since." He hesitated, "if I may ask, why did they capture you ... and how did you escape?"

Staring hard at the wall, she swallowed and began to tell them her past.

**After Notes: **Come on guys, please review! I need to know your thoughts and ideas. No reviews, then no chapters! LOL, only joking :). R&R


	7. Chapter 7 Sasha's Past

**Authors Notes: **WOW!!15 reviews!! You guys are great. Thanks to all my readers. It's been wonderful getting all your reviews.

In this chapter we learn Sasha's past. If you are sensitive to rape and murder, please do not read this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all. Unfortunately.

**Chapter 7 – Sasha's Past**

"It was the year of 1859. My family had been together for several hundred years, and had decided to move to France for a few years. The snows fell heavily there that year if I recall. Anyways, we were very similar to your family in a way. You see, we were much more civilized than others of our species. We had mates and loved each other very much. I was the leader of the family, I suppose, as I was the oldest. My mate and I were very much the parents.

"We were very concerned about the dropping numbers of the werewolf population and tried to teach any that came across us how to survive better. I had no idea what was killing them, but I was quick to find out. That winter we took in a young werewolf named Rose. She was quick to leave though, and walked straight into the Volturi's hands. Soon we had them on our doorstop, as Aro was curious about our lifestyle. They were more interested though about the little miracle two of our family had created – baby Jonathon."

"You can have kids?" asked Carlisle in an awed voice.

"Yeah. It's very rare though. I've only heard about it happening twice before this. You see, when we change, the venom spreading throughout our body destroys most of the ovum or sperm in our bodies. But some of the cells are affected by the venom in a different way. I can't really explain it, but females still can still menstruate, though their cycle is all haywire, and males can still secrete sperm. So pregnancy is really rare, but it happens. The duration the woman carries the child is around one month, and the child is a full werewolf. I don't know much more than that, I'm afraid. There just haven't been enough of us to know any more.

"Anyway, Jonathon had only been born a month and was growing at an extremely fast rate, before the Volturi showed up. Caius didn't like that we were to civilized, but most of all he hated me.

"You see, many thousands of years ago, just as the Brotherhood were rising to power, and I was relatively young, Caius and I had a little run in. He got cocky, and believed he could take me on. But it was a full moon, and I was a fully fledged werewolf, so we were pretty evenly matched. He slipped and I had him, as quick as that, but I couldn't bring myself to take a life, so I walked away.

"When he saw me and my family, he was quick to get revenge. First he got men – Felix, Dimitri, the other brawny ones - to rape me and the other girls in front of the men in the family. He- he _tortured _them to death in front of me, even baby Jonathon, before he locked me up for several months. They killed a baby. A _baby_, for God's sakes. Those bastards deserve to rot in hell." Tears were flowing down her cheeks like rivers. I glanced at the faces around me. All wore the look of disgust and horror, that was etched on my face, even though I had heard this story once before. Once was enough for me.

"It was my fault they died. My fault they were put through all that pain and death. My fault," she whispered. I pulled her into a tight hug, whispering words of denial in her ear.

Carlisle dropped to his knees in front of her. "I am deeply sorry that I did not break you of that prison, Sasha. I swear to protect from them from now on as part of this family if you wish it."

Sasha looked up through her bangs at him and whispered "I would love to be part of your family. It has been so long since I have belonged." They embraced tightly.

Emmett grinned. "Welcome to the family, sis- "he looked at me "-ters." We laughed and exchanged "several hugs and kisses.

"So," Esme said casually, "are you going to move in? 'Cause we'd love you to and there is plenty of spare rooms."

I looked at Sasha. I had never seen her look so happy. "What'd you say?"

She reached over and grabbed my hand with a smile. I knew her answer. Looking up at Edward mischievously, I whispered, "So, do I get to sleep with you?" He answered me with a kiss.

**After Notes: **Tell me what you think! R&R!


	8. Chapter 8 Together Again

**Authors Notes: **Wow! You are great! Thanks for all the amazing reviews.

This chapter contains some lovin' between Edward and Bella, (sigh) so wish I was Bella. Lol.

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all.

**Chapter 8 – Together Again**

That night I found myself in Edward's arms.

It had not taken long to shift houses; with seven vampires and two werewolves, it was a piece of cake. I moved in with Edward, and Sasha moved into a spare room. After moving in, we set Emmett, Rosalie and Alice loose in a nearby furniture store. The result was disastrous. I think Sasha was about to faint when she saw how much they had purchased for her. While they were at the furniture store, Esme was busy redecorating Sasha's new room. She had a ball.

"Tell me about werewolves?" Edward asked me later as I cuddled with him in bed.

"What do you want to know?"

"You obviously sleep? And what sets you apart from humans – minus the obvious?"

"Yeah I sleep, though much less than humans. My heart beats, but we are much like you in the sense that we are strong, fast and have powerful senses. We also are similar in the way that we have a hunger that we can never fully satisfy; a hunger for human flesh, mostly, but we just eat lots of human food, and hunt when it's the full moon to keep it at bay.

"Our skin is tough, but not rock. We are also the opposite of you in a way, as we need to be able to change. We heal very quickly. As the full moon goes near, we strengthen, thus we are strongest at full moon and transform. When there is no moon, we are almost human."

"Wow. There is so much unknown about your kind. We're forever told that werewolves are completely uncontrollable, yet here you lay with me, very civilized." A look of deep thought crossed his face. "So, now that you are ...less breakable, I don't really have to worry about hurting you as much?"

My eyes danced with mirth. I knew what he was getting at. Pushing my hands up his shirt, tracing his muscled abs, I placed my mouth at his ear. "Got any suggestions?" I whispered seductively, before licking his ear. I blushed at my sudden confidence.

He chuckled at this and breathed in deeply, tasting the scent of my arousal.

"I just want lay some ground rules though. Is that okay?" I nodded. "I don't want to make love with you straight away. We'll work up to it – make it special. Have you been with anybody since I left?" he asked, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Of course not. I trust it's the same with you?" I hoped. He nodded, before rolling us until I was fully underneath him. I gasped, caught unaware with the quick motion. Edward grinned wickedly from above me, and caught my mouth with a hard, fast - desperate even – kiss. It was unlike any other I had experienced.

Slowly, carefully his tongue slipped into my mouth. I tasted the sweet flavour of him, and moaned in ecstasy. Soon we were both tied up into the throes of passion and lost track of time. After a while, the long day caught up with me and I found myself yawning into his mouth.

He laughed and rolled off, pulling me onto his body, wrapping me up with his cool, hard figure.

"Sleep, my Bella. Sleep and dream wonderful dreams ..."

**After Notes:**I'm a little unsure of what to do in the future as the major complication. I'm thinking of doing something very similar to Breaking Dawn. Also thinking of introducing Jacob and his pack of shape-shifters. Feel free to give any ideas.

As always - R&R.


	9. Chapter 9 An Interesting Start

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for all the amazing reviews, guys. Keep up the good work.

This chapter is a bit of a filler. Don't worry, I will introduce the pack soon.

**Disclaimer:**I wish. Stephanie Meyer owns all.

**Chapter 9 – An Interesting Start to the Day**

"Good God, I didn't think two people could ever eat so much" Esme commented as Sasha and I just about cleaned out her cupboards.

"Sorry Esme, you weren't gonna need this were you?" I teased. She just shook her head with an amused smile.

"Well, let's put it this way: when we go to dinner parties we don't have to hide our food, we can just feed it to Sasha and Bella!" Emmett announced gleefully while eying the food Sasha and I placed on the table in front of eyes.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "How did you sleep Bella?" she asked, turning to me, probably to keep the spotlight off the mountain of food perched perilously on her plate.

"Actually, the best I've slept in ages" I grinned.

"Well, I was unfortunate to get the room next Emmett and Rosalie. I didn't know it was safe for two people to have so much SEX!!"

"Sorry." Emmett clearly wasn't. I couldn't help myself. I laughed, and didn't stop laughing until an unmistakable growling sound came from my stomach.

"We don't feed you enough." Shaking his head, Edward sat down next to me, picking up my fork, obviously with the intention of feeding me. "Open wide."

I rolled my eyes and complied until my plate was clear and my hunger was reduced to a dull ache.

"When was the last time we meditated?" Sasha wondered.

"You guys meditate? Why on earth for?" Rosalie asked.

"Helps with control. Clears the mind," mumbled Sasha through a full mouth, having just taken a spoonful of cereal. I nodded in agreement.

After clearing the dishes, Sasha and I situated ourselves on the floor for an hour of meditation. Because of years of practise, I was quick to clear my mind, though I was dimly aware of the others talking amongst themselves. Suddenly I felt something grab my shoulder and push. I fell to the ground in a heap, before springing up into a crouch ready to take anything on.

Sasha circled me with two long staves in one hand, grinning like a maniac.

"Ready or not, here I come," she taunted throwing a stave to me. I smiled evilly and gestured for her to go outside. The Cullen's followed, bemused expressions fixed in place. And the sparring began.

The fight was exhilarating, as it always is. I won, an occurrence rare for me. Maybe it was Edward watching me.

"So do you want to tell us why you beat each other with sticks?" Edward was very curious.

"Because it's better to know how to fight than not knowing. My family was very good at protecting ourselves, except from the Volturi, of course. I want Bella to be able to defend herself. She is actually one the best fighters I've come across." That was a compliment coming from her.

"Yeah...But sticks?"

She paused, unsure of how to put this.

"We have...weapons, to use against your kind." Edward looked confused. "Swords made from bones from our kind, honed to perfection. My mate had come up with the idea. They are unbelievably sharp and strong. They cut through your stone skin like a knife through hot butter."

"Wow." Emmett was impressed. "How many do you have?"

"Six. They were all I recovered after the Volturi captured us. They don't know about the swords' existence, thankfully."

"Can you make more?"

Sasha looked shocked. "No, I'm not prepared to murder any of my kind just for a weapon. There aren't enough of us as it is."

"Can I see them?"

She bit her lip. I had only seen them a twice. The second time she _actually _let me wield one; it was incredible.

"O-kay... but don't think I'll let you play with them." She made her way into her room, us following closely behind. She walked into her big walk-in-closet and returned with an elaborately made box. Opening it, she slowly lifted out sheath enclosed bone sword.

It was the length of arm; the handle carved to fit her hand. It was disturbing to see the knobbly sphere at the end of the handle and know that it was part of a socket. With a swift movement she flourished the sword, twirling it in a complex series of steps. It was as if the weapon was one with her and she was dancing. The faces around me mirrored my mask of awe.

As I scanned the room, I noticed the time.

"Crap! I gotta go to my lesson. See you after!" I left after planting a quick kiss on Edward's surprised lips.

I ran to my class at a speed almost unhuman, and was surprised to see that it hadn't started yet. I was pleased to find that I was sharing yet another class with Tami. She waved me over to two girls she was sitting with.

Tami was quick to introduce me to them. Apparently Sarah, Tami and Katie were friends from school. I bonded with them instantly, as they all reminded me of my old friend Angela. I felt that I would be friends with them all through college.

It was strange; starting over again. It was similar starting at Forks High: going from a place where I didn't fit in, to a place where I made friends instantly, without all the ever so persistent boys like Mike, Tyler and Eric.

As we talked, the teacher swept in with an apology, and the class began.

**After Notes:** Keep giving me ideas guys. I love 'em.

R&R!!


	10. Chapter 10 Full Moon Rising

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for all the amazing reviews!

Just some family fluff.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 10 – Full Moon Rising**

Life went on. I went to classes, completed assignments and sat tests. In class I sat with Sasha, Tami, Sarah and Katie. After my classes I would spend my time with my newfound family. I ate. I slept. And I went to class. At night, Edward taught me how to love again. We never went further than kissing, but I knew we both wanted to. Alice and Rosalie often took Sasha and me on shopping trips. We never came back empty handed. I didn't complain; just enjoyed spending time with my sisters.

Days passed and soon the full moon was just hours away.

"And you would think that you would start getting used to it by now." Sasha was amused by my attitude towards tonight. "Seriously relax. You'll be fine. You always are. And if you haven't noticed, there are seven vampires ready to tackle you to the ground if you start going all wacko."

"Yeah, you'll be fine, honey," Edward assured me.

I sighed. Deep down, I knew I would be fine, but true to self, I couldn't help but worry. So, to pass time I was writing an essay due next week. Glancing out the window, I noticed the position of the sun. One hour away. I tightened my fist around the pencil.

_Crack._

"Oops."

"Here you go, honey, have another pencil." Edward was quick to replace it, the corners of his mouth twitching, fighting to hide the smile.

"Did Bella break a pencil..._again_?" Emmett teased from upstairs. "This is, like, the fifteenth time."

Laughter rang throughout the house; even Edward joined in. I groaned, covering my beetroot blush with my hands.

"Anyone want to bet on how many times she breaks something before the moon rises?"

"Fifty."

"Forty."

"One hundred." Who bet _that_ high? The answer was clear. Emmett.

_Crack._

I broke _another_ pencil.

Damn werewolf strength.

"I think I chose well," Emmett laughed.

Right. That was it.

"Emmett, why don't you come down here so I can break _you_!" Emmett laughed even harder, but ambled down the stairs, looking smug and confident.

"So you want a wrestle, sis?"

"Outside. Wrestle outside!" Esme was quick to shout from the kitchen.

"Come this way little sis."Emmett beckoned.

Everyone followed, covering grins and fighting laughter. I caught Sasha's eye. She was very amused at our antics and shared a knowing smile. I had never fought a vampire before, let alone one as strong as Emmett, but I had a feeling that I would be able to beat him. Sasha had taught me well.

As we squared each other off, Emmett looked very smug, no doubt thinking that he would take me easy. I grinned in anticipation as he lunged. He was so _slow._ I skipped to the side and tackled him from behind. We both slammed to the ground, with me on top. I straddled him and held him there. Grunting, he tried to free himself to no avail. Sasha fell, holding her sides in laughter. The Cullen's looked beyond shock. I giggled.

Looking at everyone in mock seriousness, I gave them a lesson in fighting werewolves.

"Lesson number one. Never underestimate werewolves; especially when it's near full moon. Just 'cause they're in their human form doesn't mean they are not strong."

Sasha, who had been having an extremely hard time keeping a straight face throughout my little speech, burst into another fit of giggles.

Just then, the sun decided to set, covering the world in a blanket of grey. A silvery orb slowly ascended into the sky.

**After Notes: **R&R!!


	11. Chapter 11 Puppy Love

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews guys!!

I'm going to change POVs this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 11 – Puppy Love**

**BPOV**

I stared at the glowing sphere, feeling my body tremble and spasm as it changed from the inside to out. Bones crunched, muscles ached, and clothing tore. Then, it stopped.

**EPOV**

We watched in awe as two massive wolves sprouted in front of us. It truly looked like a painful experience. I could distinctly hear each small crunch as their bodies rearranged themselves. Their faces masks of agony. Jasper fell to the ground in unbelievable pain, reacting to their change. It took all of a few seconds and soon there were two horse-sized wolves in front of us, covered in torn clothes. I noticed in amusement that Bella was still perched on Emmett.

"Bella!" Alice cried. "You ruined your new clothes. You, two Sasha! How dare you."

Bella snickered and barked a few times at the small pixie in front of her. Racing to Alice, she covered Alice's face with her massive tongue. I laughed at the look of Alice's face and her thoughts. She was outraged.

Slowly Bella made her way over to me. I backed away from her, knowing full well that she would do the same to me. She was too fast though, and licked my face in a slobbery kiss.

"Ughh." I gasped in horror at my saliva covered face. Barking a laugh, she turned and ran full pelt into the forest.

"Eeeew. That is sooooooo gross!" Alice cried.

Sasha chortled. I just glared at her. As I was glaring I noticed a brown blur streak up behind her. It pounced and soon Bella and Sasha were "play" fighting.

It was sweet to watch Bella playfully chew Sasha's ear, while Sasha tried to overthrow her. They were like two overgrown puppies. Puppy love. All of my family's faces wore similar looks of adoration and love.

We watched them fight for a good part of the night. I could have watched them all the night; it was so cute. Occasionally, one of us would join in and they would send us running, covered with slobber. Eventually though, they decided that they were hungry and raced off into the woods in search of something edible.

I found Bella stalking a deer drinking from a stream. I watched on in awe as she pounced on the doe without hesitation and it fell at her feet, dead. Looking up at me she gave a small yip to let me know that she knew I had seen the whole thing.

I slowly made my way over to her and knelt at her side. She was yet to start her feast. She gestured with her head at the neck of the doe.

_What did she want?_

She barked, before placing her jaws around the throat. Without biting down, she withdrew her jaws and looked at me pointedly.

_Ohhhh._

Not breaking eye contact with her big beautiful brown eyes, I slowly leant down and fixed my mouth over the animal's jugular. I drank the blood in fast, steady gulps, barely aware of the snaps and crunches as Bella began feasting on the flesh. I finished first and watched Bella as she finished her meal. She sighed in content, before curling up at my side like a cat. I laughed and buried my face in her brown shaggy coat, breathing in her intoxicating smell.

We lay like that for a while, just soaking up the feeling. I could feel Bella's steady heartbeat beneath me slow, and she drifted off into slumber.

As she slept, I watched the sun slowly rise and bathe us in sunlight. When I looked at Bella again, she was human. Asleep. And naked.

I panicked. Really, there was no other word for it. Having never seen her nude before, I quickly forgot myself and stared at her openly with awe, before throwing my hands over my eyes. She was exquisite. I expected no less. My panic caused Bella to wake from her slumber.

"Oh!" she gasped in shock as she realised she was naked.

Bella flew behind the tree.

"Can I please have your shirt?" She asked weakly.

Without words, I pulled it off fluidly and thrust it behind the tree.

"Thanks!"

When she walked back out a blush stained her cheeks.

"Oops. I totally forget about that."

"I think we all did." I laughed. I could hear in my thoughts that Carlisle had gracefully given Sasha his top when she, too, had been faced with the same embarrassment. It certainly was interesting with werewolves in the family.

**After Notes: **Sorry guys, but I might slow down after this chapter because I've got school.

Tell me what you think and feel free to give me any ideas!!

R&R


	12. Chapter 12 Birthday Surprises

**Authors Notes: **Nearly40 reviews!! You guys are amazing. Thanks for all the amazing feedback.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 12 – Birthday Surprises**

**BPOV**

"Happy birthday Bella!!"

""Arrrghhh...go back to bed." I groaned. Do they ever let me have enough sleep?

"Na-uh. Wake up Bella. We got you lots of cool pressies," Alice cooed.

I sighed. There really was no stopping them. Slowly I sat up in my bed and glared at the body lying next to me.

"I tried to stop them," Edward said sheepishly.

"This is the one day I want you to forget, remember?" I accused them.

"Don't worry; we got you bags and boxes this time. No wrapping paper" Rosalie assured me.

I tried different direction.

"You know, I actually stopped aging one and a half years ago."

Alice looked at me weirdly. "As if we care. This is just an excuse. You really need new clothes."

"You did not get me new clothes did you?"

She gave me a sidelong glance. "Maybe..."

I sighed. "Okay, let me have them. But please try to remember I wanted you guys to forget this date."

Emmett got in first. "Here, open mine first." He really was quite excited.

Slowly I lifted the lid. It was a book. Emmett got me a _book._

"Tales of a Werewolf." I read out loud. "Very funny Emmett. I'll make sure I start reading it straight away." He was literally in a fit of giggles now. I shook my head, smiling.

"He was adamant that he was going to get it for you. Here's your real present from us." Rosalie handed me a large box. I slowly lifted the lid. Inside was a mass of blue material and a set of matching flats. I lifted the material out and revealed beautiful blue formal dress. I gave Emmett and Rosalie big hugs and kisses.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Okay, mine and Jaspers next!" Alice practically threw herself at me as she gave me a similar box. I lifted the lid to reveal another dress and set of shoes. This dress though was one you would wear out clubbing. It was short and black. _I wonder why I would need them?_

"Thanks Alice and Jasper." I gave them a hug and kiss each.

"Here you go, Bella sweetheart." Esme handed me a small envelope. I opened it carefully and my eyes bulged. Inside was a ticket for dinner for two on a local cruise ship tonight.

"You and Edward are going out tonight," She smiled.

"Wow, thank you Esme, Carlisle."

Sasha stepped forward with a long rectangular box.

"And here's my present to you," she said softly, handing it to me. As I was given the present, I immediately recognized what it was. _Oh my God._ The shape was familiar, as was the weight, even though I had only felt it once before. I carefully lifted the lid. Inside was one of Sasha's prized swords. Tears stung my eyes.

"Thank you Sasha, this means a lot to me," I said quietly, before giving me a hug.

Alice's voice broke us apart. "Hate to break this up guys, but its eleven o'clock now and we've only got to five before they go out tonight. I've got to get Bella ready!" She was obviously itching for yet another makeover. I groaned and fell back in bed.

_____________

After several hours of being tortured by Alice and Rosalie (the latter was a surprise to me), Edward and I were finally on the cruise ship. It was beautiful, really. They situated our table in a private corner and no one could see; it was great to steal kisses with one another.

"So, did you get me a birthday present?" I asked coyly while I was eating our tea (I had to eat Edward's meal as well, which was fine by me).

"So, I'm actually allowed to get you something?"

"Nothing expensive," I corrected.

"Well then, yeah, yeah I did; but you're not getting it until later."

I stared at him with narrowed eyes, wondering what was going on, but I did not say anything.

It wasn't until after tea that I got my present. Slowly he knelt on one knee before me and took both of my hands in his.

"Isabella Swan," he began, "I love you more than anything. You are my stars, moon and sun. I vow to cherish and adore you, and most importantly, love you until the end of time." He pulled out a small black velvet box and revealed a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

**After Notes: **Oh oh... will Bella say yes? Or will she say no? Only I know!! LOL. You will have to wait for next chapter to find out. HEHE. I'm evil. Sorry guys.

I'll introduce Jacob and the pack soon, but until then... R&R.


	13. Chapter 13 Love and Hope

**Authors Notes: **Will Bella say yes? Time to find out!!

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 13 – Love and Hope**

"_Isabella Swan," he began, "I love you more than anything. You are my stars, moon and sun. I vow to cherish and adore you, and most importantly, love you until the end of time." He pulled out a small black velvet box and revealed a ring._

"_Will you marry me?"_

My mind whirled. It had happened all too fast. _I'm only twenty, and I'm still in college. What will others think? Can't we just take it slow? _I panicked. _We have eternity, after all._ I quickly lost myself in my thoughts of alarm. Soon I realized Edward was talking.

"...don't have to do this, if don't want to; I just thought that seeing as we wish to spend forever together, this would mark each as the other's. We don't have to, if you're not ready." He must have seen my look of panic. I felt sad; obviously he wanted this bad, I could hear the wistfulness in his voice.

Biting my lip, I thought what he told me over and realized something. I wanted to be his, forever. In every way, and this meant marriage.

"Yes."

"What? Yes, you want to wait, or...?" He trailed off, not wanting to hope too much.

"Edward Cullen, I love you and I want to spend forever with you. I wish to be yours in every way, even in marriage," I grimaced a little at that. "I want to be your wife."

Edward gave me a smile too brilliant for words and after sliding the ring into place, he swept me off my feet in a breathtaking kiss.

"So, would you be too embarrassed if I announced our engagement to the whole crew?"

My horrified expression told him the answer.

----------------

"Wow, it's so pretty."

"It belonged to his mother." I blushed, embarrassed.

"I wish I had a guy so devoted. He loves you so much," Katie sighed wistfully.

We were all crowded in the lounge room of our (the Cullens) house. We included Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Sasha, Katie, Sarah, Tami and me. The boys were out hunting, giving us a chance to get together for some girly time, unfortunately. I strongly suspected that the boys wanted to give Edward a bit of a sex talk; I was surprised I hadn't gotten one yet.

"Bella, have you been clubbing?" asked Sarah mischievously.

So this was what they had in mind. I glared at them. "No," I answered curtly.

"That's good, 'cause we're taking you tonight," giggled Alice.

I hesitated. It might actually be fun. _What the heck_ I thought. Sighing, I gave my agreement.

"So I s'ppose that's what the dress you gave me is for?"

"Yep."

-------------

Two hours of torture later and we were giggling at a table in a club called "Flashdance" in Port Angeles. Sarah said it was really good, which is why we travelled that far to go to it. At first I was worried that someone might recognise me, but the girls quickly reassured me that I would be fine.

Bodies writhed to the rhythm on the dance floor and while it looked fun, I was worried about my dancing abilities. Rosalie noticed my glances and was quick to grab my attention.

"C'mon, let's dance."

Everyone was quick to jump up except for Sasha.

"I'll watch the table."

We ran to the dance floor in excitement.

-------------------

**Sasha POV**

I scanned the floor, mostly watching the girls and making sure they didn't themselves into strife, but occasionally I would check out the guys. I wished so desperately for a mate. I wished so desperately for _him_ back, but I knew I would never see him or have another ever again.

I couldn't help but let one small tear trickle down my cheek. _Oh, how I wished for another_.

Something in the crowd caught my eye. A man, rather tall, taller than the rest, looking out of place and uncomfortable. I looked him over appreciatively. He was rather attractive, with dark skinned that marked him as a Native American and slightly long hair. As I stared at him openly, he sensed my presence and turned to face me.

Our eyes met.

And I felt the beginning of something I had not felt in one hundred and fifty years.

And suddenly hope enveloped me.

**After Notes: **Who do you think Sasha saw? And more importantly, will he love her?

Tell me what you think!! R&R


	14. Chapter 14Werewolves andWerewolves?

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for all the amazing reviews!!

I really hope you guys don't hate me for this!!

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 14 – Werewolves and ...Werewolves?**

**?POV**

I was annoyed that I had to go tonight. It was just another reminder I hadn't imprinted yet. Sam, Quil and Jared had. But I hadn't.

We had gone out tonight just for something new. We being the ones in the pack old enough to get in and Jared's girlfriend as well as Sam's fiancé. I had came along grudgingly, thinking that maybe I might just get lucky. But so far, I hadn't.

I sighed and looked at my mates, who were having a great time.

"What's wrong?" Quil asked me worriedly. I glanced down at him to answer when something caught my eye. I stared over his shoulder, entranced by the girl whose hazel eyes I found. She was short, with long black hair framing her face and coving the shoulders of the pink baby doll dress she was wearing.

"What's wrong?...Embry?" They were all concerned for me now.

All I could think of was her. I felt myself instantly falling for her, but somehow I managed to formulate an answer. It's a miracle I even managed to hear them.

"I-I just imprinted."

**Sasha's POV**

The man and I stared at each other for a long minute, before I willed myself to pick up the courage to walk towards him. He saw my intention immediately and met me in the middle. All his friends looked at me curiously.

"Do you want a drink?" he offered.

I smiled. "Why not?"

After buying me a drink, he led me to table. Through my blissful haze I noticed his strange smell. It was good, very attractive, but strange.

"I'm Sasha."

"Embry."

After the introduction, we instantly clicked. Soon we were conversing about nearly everything, though I didn't reveal what I was.

"Who're your friends?" I asked, gesturing to his very attentive friends.

"Do you want to meet them?"

I nodded and Embry brought me to meet them.

I was soon swamped by a strange smell that they all seemed to share. And it...clicked.

"You are shape shifters?" I blurted out without thinking and immediately covered my mouth.

They stared at me in shock.

"How do you know that?" The one that seemed the oldest asked.

I swallowed. "I've heard about you guys, I just didn't know that it was the Quileute tribe that shape shifted. I won't tell anyone."

"How could you tell?"

I bit my lip. "You're- you're scent," I whispered.

If they had been in shock before, they were beyond belief now.

One slowly leant across to me and sniffed carefully.

"You don't exactly smell normal either. What the hell are you?" he demanded.

I looked away. "You shape shift into wolves' right? Well I do to, only there is a certain time of the month I do it."

They gaped at me. "You're a werewolf? Like an actual silver bullets, full moon werewolf?"

I had to smile at that, albeit weakly. "No silver bullets. We are very rare. Me and my friend are pretty harmless, as we've control, while most of our kind are not so lucky."

"You smell a bit like vampires," said one, wrinkling his nose.

I scratched my head guiltily. "I think that's actually because my friend and I actually live with vampires. They're good ones though; they only drink animal blood."

Their faces clouded over. "Would they be the Cullen's?"

"Uhhhhh yeah?" not liking his tone.

"Are they here?"

I slowly nodded my head. I had a feeling this would end in tears.

Suddenly they all stood up.

"Show me where they are, "the leader growled.

"You are not to hurt th-"I began.

"There they are," and with they began over to them. I hurried behind them, fearful of what might happen.

As they got closer, I could make out Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Bella talking at a table, with Bella having her back to the oncoming pack. Slowly the vampires looked up to them. Seeing their attention wander, Bella turned around to see us.

The pack stood stock still, staring at the figure sitting before them.

In unison, they seemed to say the say word –

"_Bella?!"_

**After Notes: **Please don't hate me! I know many of you wanted Jacob to imprint on Sasha, but I'm saving him for someone else. Sorry!

R&R!!


	15. Chapter 15 Confrontations

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all of your reviews! It's nice to know that some of you don't hate me!

What happens when a pack of shape-shifters, two werewolves and three vampires meet in a room crowded with humans for the first time in two years? You're about to find out!

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all!

**Chapter 14 – Confrontations**

**BPOV**

A smell seemed to fill my nostrils as talked softly to Rosalie, Alice and Esme. The others were dancing and well, I didn't know where Sasha was. As I sniffed delicately, the vampires looked completely grossed out. The smell wasn't all that bad. I looked confusedly at them. They were all staring over my shoulder.

I slowly turn to face the group of tall dark skinned boys, many of whose faces I knew. At the back were two girls as well as Sasha, looking worried and fearful.

"_Bella!?" _ They gasped, instantly recognising me. I wanted to bury myself in the sand.

Jacob, who was at the front of the group, turned from shocked to furious in about 3 seconds flat.

"What the fuck are you doing here Bella? Do you know what you put your family through? And you're here with these fucking bloodsuckers who left you for dead!" He was shaking now. He smelled so strange; they all did. I looked at Sasha in confusion. She mouthed "shape shifters" to me.

Ohh. Wow. They were the shape shifters Sasha was talking about. Why didn't anyone tell me? Though I didn't let them see it, his words had cut me deep; not one day did I go without thinking of my parents.

"Jake, calm down. I had to leave for everyone's own good," I tried to tell him.

Suddenly Jake became even more agitated and rounded on Sasha.

"You! You fucking changed her into a bloody werewolf, didn't you!" he shouted.

"Jake, calm down man. You're losing it," Quil tried calm him.

With a glare, Embry stood in front of Sasha and said menacingly, "stop bagging my imprint."

"She bloody changed Bella!"

"Jacob, you are treading on dangerous ground here. You don't know what you are talking about," warned Sasha.

"If you don't mind, Jacob, keep your opinions to yourself. Sasha did not change me, but was hunting the one who did. If not for her, I would be dead," I said as coldly as I could manage, though my voice wavered at the end. There was a small war raging inside of me, and I was torn between welcoming Jacob back warmly and kicking his ass to Timbucktoo for being so mean to us all. I was also very close to breaking down into tears at the sight of him. It had been so long.

Jacob looked ready to speak again when the manager made an appearance.

Putting on a fake friendly smile, the man politely asked for us leave and take our argument elsewhere. Rosalie and Alice looked furious at this.

"Thanks, dog," Rosalie said acidly.

After that we were quick to leave, but I saw Embry and Sasha slip each other phone numbers. It had a funny feeling there was a budding romance between them.

"What's between you and Embry, hey?" I asked her sneakily on the way home.

"Nothing." Sasha lied, but I could see a blush stain her cheeks.

------------

The weeks quickly passed and soon Edward and I were nearing our wedding. Alice had decided that she wanted it soon, and taken the planning into her own hands. It was lovely really, not having to much except walk down the aisle. I was pretty sure Edward felt the same way.

When the wedding was only a fortnight away, I came to the conclusion that I really wanted my parents there. So I made my way nervously to Forks, to ask my father to walk me down the aisle.

It was so nerve-wracking and I had a secret fear that he wouldn't welcome me back.

I shouldn't have worried. There were tears and hugs between all of us (Renee, Phil, Charlie and I) and were ecstatic that I was getting married. The fact that I was getting married to Edward though was a different matter, though.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Bella?" my mother asked me worriedly.

"There may be many things I'm not sure about, but marrying Edward isn't one of them," I rebutted.

Jake was very difficult though. We didn't have much to do with each other, and whenever we were all in the same room he would take turns between glaring at Sasha, Edward and me.

Embry practically lived with us now. Sasha and Embry were in love. Though all the Cullen's complained about having the "dog" live with us, I knew they were very happy that Sasha had found another. Soon the wedding was upon us, and I was nervous as hell.

**After Notes: **I know it seems a bit rushed, but I just want to get to the big stuff!

R&R!!


	16. Chapter 16 Th Wedding

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys. Sorry I'm sorta rushing through this, but the good bits are coming up now.

I've just started another story too, so if you want to check it out it's called "The Ultimate Sacrifice". Dramatic, huh? Check it out and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 16 - The Wedding**

"Oh my god, you look gorgeous!" My mother gushed as Alice and Rosalie fawned over me, putting the finishing touches on me.

"I'm so nervous. And I don't even know why!" Sasha panicked, fanning herself, trying to calm down.

"Why are you nervous? I'm the bride. Ohhh god, I'm nervous now."

Just then my father decided to make an appearance.

"Bells, it's time," my father called from the doorway. His eyes widened when he took in my appearance. "Bella, you look beautiful." I smiled radiantly back at him and stepped with him through the door.

----------------------

The wedding was wonderful. I wanted nothing more than to run full pelt to Edward as I walked down the aisle. It was the most wonderful thing to know that I was _his_, forever. So when it came to the wedding night I was more than ready.

I had had no idea where we going to, so I was most surprised when he placed me on a boat and we came to a small Island to the name of Isle Esme. Turns out Carlisle bought an island for Esme. Hopefully Edward wasn't getting any ideas.

Picking me up bridal style he carried me to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed, covering everyinch ofme in kisses. Hesitant strokes became caresses. Clothes were lost as bodies overheated. Gasps became moans. The two bodies merged. And we became one.

----------------

We stayed at the island for two wonderful weeks, before slowly traipsing home with knowing smiles on our faces. We finally knew what everyone is talking about. Making love was a beautiful thing.

One the first day back at college, I received some interesting news. It was shocking and astonishing at the same time. Edward and the family would be thrilled. And so as I was mulling over this new development, staring at the small object in my hand, cold arms picked me up and threw me across the Cullen's lounge room. I crashed through the wall and collapsed on the ground, moaning from a pain spreading through my body.

"Well, hello Bella. Long time no see," a sweet voice chimed as a figure slowly made her way towards me. Picking me up, she braced me against the wall and I found myself staring deep into Victoria's deep burgundy eyes. Her red orbs found the object clutched tightly in my small hand.

She gave a twinkling laugh. "This will be fun, won't it Bella?"

**After Notes: **Uh oh. She's baaaaack! LOL. What do you think is Bella's news? HEHE. Please review! Please, please, please.


	17. Chapter 17 Victoria

**Authors Notes: **This is another short one. Sorry.

To all my readers, thanks for reading. Also if you would try my other story, _The Ultimate Sacrifice_. I just started it and its another New Moon AU.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 17 – Victoria**

**BPOV**

The lecture was agonizingly slow. Every minute I was apart from my love was painful. When the lecture ended my family, as well as Bella's human friends met up in the corridor. Everyone, minus Bella.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Tami.

"She went home sick. Said she wasn't feeling very well."

I felt instantly calmed, knowing Bella was at home. Sasha, instead had a strange look on her face.

We quickly separated from the humans and made our way home.

"What's wrong?" I asked Sasha.

She looked at me, worried. "Werewolves don't get sick." As soon as she said those words a scent that could only be another vampires' filled my nostrils. I panicked instantly; the scent could only be Victoria's.

The others realised as I did who was in house we forgot all about keeping our human charade, and raced to save Bella.

BPOV

She laughed maliciously as she coldly stepped on my legs. I screamed, felling my bones crush under her stone stature.

"Not so tough without the full moon now, are you?" she grinned viciously.

With sinking dread I realised it was new moon, which explained why it was so easy to take me.

In a flash she had me pinned under up against the wall, slowly squeezed my torso with her marble figures. My screams rang throughout the house. She cocked an ear and paused.

"I think I hear your friends," she whispered, before flinging me through the wall into the front yard. I landed with a thud, unable to move because of the excruciating pain that seemed to reverberate all through my body. I moaned as cold hands found me.

"Bella, Bella?" the angel cried in fear.

"Edward-" I tried to tell him. "Th- the bab-by."

"What?" he cried.

I somehow found the strength to open my fingers and show him the pregnancy test clutched in my hand, as the darkness swirled before me. It embraced me. Then all was gone.

**After Notes: **Ooooooohhhh! What's going to happen to Bella and the baby? Will they survive? Thanks for reading! Check out me other story.

R&R!!


	18. Chapter 18 Pregnant

**Authors Notes: **Did Bella survive Victoria? Moreover, did Bella's baby survive?

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 18 – Pregnant**

Slowly I gained consciousness. As I blinked my eyes against the bright light, I felt the healing numb slowly recede and fade.

"Did they follow the scent?"

"They tried but lost it somewhere in Canada."

"Shit, we almost had her."

"Yeah, I know. Just wait until I get my hands on her. I'm gonna..." I fluttered my eyelids, trying desperately to see who was with me.

"She's waking up." Sasha, I think.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" A voice frantically asked, and I could feel my hand being taken between two cool ones.

"Edward?" I croaked, turning my head to see him. I briefly realized that Sasha and Rosalie were in the room as well.

"What happened?" I gasped.

"Victoria was here love. She escaped after injuring you greatly. If you had not been able to heal fast, then I don't know if you would be with us," his voice broke briefly at that before continuing. "As it was, you were unconscious for a day. Emmett and Jasper tracked her, but lost the scent in Canada."

The memories flooded back.

"Edward! The baby! Is it- Am I still-"my hands flew down to clutch my stomach, feeling desperately for the small being I hoped still grew there.

"Bella love, we-"I didn't listen to what he was saying; I was too busy marvelling at the small fluttering in my abdomen. The baby. It was still alive.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked fearfully, glancing where my hands now resided. With wide eyes, I slowly reached my one of his hands and placed it upon my stomach. He inhaled sharply, and stared at me, wonder deep in his eyes.

"There's something _growing_ inside of you," he breathed in awe. His lips captured mine in a passionate kiss, before placing a loving kiss on my stomach. Rosalie's eyes were wide, while Sasha was delighted. I beckoned them over, placing their hands over my baby.

"It's a miracle," whispered Rosalie. Sasha nodded her head in enthusiastic agreement.

A knock interrupted us. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Alice filed in. Their eyes widened in confusion at the image in front of them. I looked at them in joy.

"I'm pregnant" I smiled.

**After Notes: **Awwww. How sweet.

Now guys I'm at a bit of a loss. I know I want the complication to be the Volturi, but I don't know how they are going to defeat them. Any ideas? Please tell me!

As always, R&R.


	19. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Very Important!!**

I'm at a bit of a loss here. I don't really know how to finish it. There are two options-

They hunt down Victoria and kill her. Happy endings.

The Volturi discover them and the Cullen's defeat them.

I f option two is chosen I don't know how the Cullen's will defeat them. Please give me ideas!!

Vote out of the two options. If you believe there is another option please tell me!

Luv you guys for all your help. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 19 Push

**Authors Notes: **Sorry for taking so long guys. I was a little stumped on how to write the few chapters. Sorry.

Thanks for all the amazing advice on what I should do. I haven't decided yet, but I promise I will finish it.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 19 – Push**

My one month pregnancy passed quickly after our encounter with Victoria. Everyone doted on me and wouldn't let me even lift a finger. I started growing bigger, much to Emmett's amusement. I think he was personally getting back at me for all those times I beat him. Full moon came and passed and soon I was dropping out of school with a "deadly disease". Edward never left my side, as we were all worried that Victoria would come back.

The pack didn't say much about my unexpected pregnancy, though they all assured us that they wanted to personally find Victoria and rip her to shreds. We rarely saw Jacob anymore, while Embry, Quil and Seth showing up were common occurrences. They too, were ecstatic for Edward and me.

Charlie and Renee were the same. Of course they did not know the real reason why I suddenly became big, but Carlisle fed them a lie about an "unusual" pregnancy. Esme, Renee, Alice and Rosalie were often found planning and decorating the nursery, while the men and Sasha, were found in front of the television, cheering on their favourite teams. I wasn't allowed to move an inch from my place in the chair as I watched them complete the nursery.

Edward and I contemplated often on what we were to call our child. I was sure it was to be a boy, green eyed and bronze haired like Edward, but he wasn't sold. Edward was what I wished to call him, after his father, but his father just rolled his eyes.

When mum asked me what I was going to call the baby if it was to be a girl, I was stumped until it came to me late one night.

"Renesme!" I exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in bed. Edward stared at me blankly.

"If it's a girl – Renesme Carlie, after our parents," I explained. The only response I got was a passionate kiss on the lips -as well as all that followed afterwards. It was only a few days later that Edward claimed to know the baby's thoughts, but the gender was still unknown.

It early December when I woke in the middle of the night to a sharp pain in my abdonmen.

"What is it love?" Edward was asking me in a heartbeat.

"The- the baby. It's coming."

As soon as I said this, seven vampires, one werewolf and a shape shifter (Quil stayed the night) were beside my bed.

"Okay Bella, what are you feeling?"

"Uh, a bit of pain, here," I gestured.

"Carlisle, a werewolf birth is much like a human's, except I think the baby will be in a hard embryonic sack, like your skin. Perhaps if we try the normal method first?" Sasha had also taken a degree in medicine, so she was to assist Carlisle in the birth. He nodded his agreement.

Quickly, all were ushered out of the room, except for Carlisle, Edward, Sasha and me, as Carlisle began to set up equipment.

In position, I was instructed to push along with the contractions.

"PUSH!" Carlisle yelled.

"ARRRRGHHH!' I screamed, while I clenched Edward's hand between my own. He winced in time with my contractions.

"The baby's out! The baby's out!" as soon as I heard those words I relaxed, breathing heavily and sharing beaming smiles with Edward. Swiftly, Edward ducked over to Carlisle to cut the embryonic sack from around the baby.

"It's a girl," Edward whispered in awe to me. "Strange, she does not cry, yet she seems healthy as well as, well, intelligent."

I held my arms out and accepted the little bundle of life. Staring into big chocolate eyes, I felt myself falling in love with her.

"Hello Renesme Carlie Cullen," I breathed and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

**After Notes: **Well, did you like it? Tell me what you think!

Oh, and also check out my other story, _The Ultimate Sacrifice_.

R&R


	21. Chapter 20 Imprinting

**Authors Notes: **Sorry it's taken so long. Writer's Block and school. Sorry it's short, too.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 20 – Imprinting**

"She's so beautiful," breathed Esme, as we all watched Edward rock her to sleep, singing softly. It was a stunning sight, and I couldn't believe how lucky I was; he was such an amazing father.

Glancing around me, I noticed that everyone was as in love with her as I was. Renesme was so easy to love.

It turned out that she had an amazing gift; she could communicate through showing images simply by touch. I was first to notice it, having not let her go more hours. She was truly unique, as well as incredibly intelligent.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow walk past the window. I frowned. _Who the hell was it?_

"Uhhhh, guys, I told the pack that Bella had had her baby, and they wanted to see her," Quil said apologetically.

Edward stared at him.

"They don't think she's a threat, do they?" he asked slowly.

"No, at least I don't think so. They won't hurt. I'll make sure of it!" he said hurriedly.

"Well, they better not." He passed her off to me, just as the doorbell rang. Esme opened it to admit...the entire pack as well Kim and Emily. _Whoa._ Maybe they didn't think she was a threat after all. Their eyes all seemed to zone into the small bundle in my arms. Of course, that was when she woke up. Her brown orbs stared at me curiously.

I tilted her up so they could see her face, and she could see them. "Say hello, to the pack Renesme," I giggled. She made a small noise and smiled brightly at them. Suddenly Edward was glaring Jacob, standing tip to toe.

"You did not!" he hissed furiously. Renesme's small hand caressed my face, asking urgently what was wrong. Jacob's eyes grew wide.

"I-I ha-had no choice!" he spluttered.

Edward threw him through the wall.

"Edward!" I gasped in shock. _What the hell??!!_

"That mongrel imprinted on my daughter!" he snarled.

**After Notes: **Sorry. I know many of you didn't want Jacob to imprint on her. I just didn't want to change too much. Please give me ideas!! Still unsure on how to end it!

R&R

Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 21 Mine

**Author Notes: **This is a short one. Sorry.

Thanks to all my readers for reviewing me. They've been great.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 21 – Mine**

I stared at him in shock.

_Jacob_ imprinted on _Renesme_. I felt numb with surprise. Suddenly anger coursed through me and I thrust Renesme at Emse, before my trembling fingers curled into fists.

"What the hell, Jacob?" I yelled, stomping through the man-sized hole in the wall, glaring down at the figure sprawled amongst plaster and wall remains. He groaned.

"You can't just imprint on my daughter, when she's only hours old!" I screeched. "She's _mine_." I hissed, bringing my face close to his. He looked slightly scared. _Good_.

"Uhhh... Maybe we should grab her before she kills him? I'd hate to see what happens to her self control..." I heard someone whisper from behind me. No one made a move.

"No, she'll be fine," Edward whispered. My lips curled into a fierce smile. _This would be fun_.

"Bella?" Sam asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you please not try to hurt him? He can be pretty useful sometimes."

"But he imprinted on my daughter,' I whined.

"Well let's just say, Renesme will have strong protection against Victoria. Perhaps you should keep him around for that reason?"

I paused in thought. He had a point.

"You!" I pointed a finger at Jacob, who cowered at my anger.

"She is a _child_, for God sake's! If even so much as think unseemly thoughts about her, I will kick your arse across to Jupiter!" I snarled.

He nodded shakily.

"Good." Laughter rang behind me, and I spun to watch my family collapse in giggles.

Jacob slowly got up, groaning in pain from his recent wounds from Edward. He sidled up to where I was standing with Edward, Esme and Renesme. I threw him back through the hole in the wall.

Suddenly, a new sound reverberated throughout the room; a sweet, soft giggling coming from the small bundle that Esme was holding. I looked upon my daughter in awe. Jacob was wearing a similar expression on his face. Looking at him, I could see only love and adoration.

_Perhaps he wouldn't be so bad after all_...

**After Notes: **LOL. Bella is being all motherly. Please review!!

By the way, I've got a poll for the stories I'm going to write next. This is the options:

Eclipse AU. Edward is back, and all is well. Or is it? Is Bella as innocent as everyone thinks...in more ways than one?

New Moon AU. What would happen if Jasper really did get to Bella at the party? And why is Bella acting all secretive?

New Moon AU. Edward never came back, and Bella never jumped off the cliff. In fact, Bella was never there to jump off the cliff. What happens when Emmett takes the boys on a little detour down town?

PLEASE VOTE!! Very much appreciated if you do!! The poll is situated on my profile.

Lots of loves and kisses.


	23. Chapter 22 Life Goes On Not Always

**Authors Notes: **Hey hey! Another chapter on.

Major complication coming up, so sit tight! LOL.

I've got a poll running so check it out. More information at bottom of the page, as well as previews!

Enjoy! Please vote and review.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 22 – Life Goes on...Not Always**

Life went on after Renesme's birth. She grew at an amazing rate, and was the most beautiful child. The pack was constantly around the house, but secretly we all loved them. My small problem was, and I admit that it was one I nearly Jacob over, was when they nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster. Thereafter, she was called "Nessie," which I was most disgusted about.

Renesme showed very interesting traits; while she was able to convey images and memories through touch, she was also able to shape change. Edward was most shocked one day to walk into her room one morning to find a small wolf pup chewing one of the cot's rails. She also had most curious diet. It composed of lots of human food, mostly meat, and animal blood. We often had some family time while hunting together.

That all changed however, when Alice was redecorating Nessie's room for the hundredth time. She was rearranging photos on the walls, when she suddenly dropped a small photo of my daughter and me together. I watched in shock as it smashed against the floorboards, while Alice's eyes were vacant. The vision released her as she let out a loud gasp. It was one of fear and horror.

"What is it Alice?" I asked urgently.

She cast a despairing look at my daughter and me.

"It's the Volturi...they're coming..." she whispered.

And with those softly spoken last words, I saw only black, and felt the wooden boards rush up to meet me.

**After Notes: **Sorry, it's short. But anyways, I think it needed to be, to be more dramatic. LOL.

Anyway...UH OH, the Volturi are coming! What's going to happen?

Why don't you tell me what you think, and it might happen? Sounds good.

By the way, I've got a poll for the stories I'm going to write next. This is the options:

Eclipse AU. Edward is back, and all is well. Or is it? Is Bella as innocent as everyone thinks...in more ways than one?

New Moon AU. What would happen if the events at Bella's party went a little more unfortunate? What will happen to Bella and Edward?

New Moon AU. Edward never came back, and Bella never jumped off the cliff. In fact, Bella was never there to jump off the cliff. What happens when Emmett takes the boys on a little detour down town?

Sorry, but I've slightly changed the summary of option number two.

PLEASE VOTE!! Very much appreciated if you do!! The poll is situated on my profile.

Here are some previews of the options I've got.

**Previews: **

**Number One – Scars of My Past**

It was Edward's first day back at school. For a few blissful days, it had just been the two of them, repairing the relationship they once had. I was eternally thankful that he had not noticed anything amiss with me. But it all changed once my new family started to go back to school, and I was once again reminded of _him_.

It started at lunch, when Sarah, _his_ girl, and asked for news.

"Has there been any leads?" she asked tearfully.

I fidgeted nervously as memories flashed.

"_**Someone will find out."**_

"_**No. No they won't. They will never find out. No one will ever hear you scream..."**_

I swallowed, fear tensing me body up, and pulled at the sleeves of my shirt, trying desperately to hide the key to my past.

"No. They haven't." I whispered.

She walked away, shoulders shaking in hidden sobs.

"Who's Adam?" Edward asked. "What happened to him?"

I bit my lip. _What should I tell him?_ It took me a moment to answer, too caught up in my feelings.

"He's no one," I said harshly, walking away stiffly and dumping my untouched tray of food in the bin. It wasn't as if I was going to eat it anyway.

That night I dreamt of _him_. It was a nightmare.

---------------

_**I was running. Running from the evidence. The terrible deed I committed.**_

_**Suddenly he was in front of me.**_

"_**Hello Bella," he whispered menacingly, "I've missed you."**_

_**I screamed.**_

_-----------------------_

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" Edward shook me gently, worry etched onto his beautiful face. I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after my sobs quietened. I shook my head.

"It was just a bad dream."

I could tell he did not believe me, but I had none of it, rolling away from him, and falling into to the dark depths of slumber.

**Number Two – My Angel**

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly then.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, and with a sharp _crack,_ my head was knocked against the hard wood. My vision stained red, before slowly draining to black.

And I knew no more.

**Number Three – Chocolate**

"Awww, come on, Edward you need to cheer up," Emmett teased, as he wove through the dark streets of downtown Chicago.

"Ever since you left Bella, you've been a wreck, so either fucking go back to Bella, or get over it. You left her. Come one man."

He paused, his eye catching a figure outside.

"Why did you take us down here, Emmett?" Jasper sighed.

"I thought we might take the scenic route," he grinned.

"There Edward, just what you need, a hooker!" he grinned, pointing to the small figure outside. Edward groaned, the agony of leaving Bella unmistakable in his eyes.

"Emmett slow down!" shouted Carlisle, as a one of the figures stepped in front of them.

They braked, inches away from the man. Slowly he made his way around to the window. Emmett shot Edward a grin, clearly wanted to make him feel uncomfortable. Emmett had been up to all sorts of tricks when they left Bella, his payback for losing one of his sisters.

The man tapped on the window, and Emmett complied in rolling down the window.

"You boys need some company tonight?" he drawled.

Emmett snickered, while Jasper and Carlisle sighed in exasperation. They made no move to stop him though. Edward had meanwhile caught an all too familiar scent. He thought he must be hallucinating.

"I've got a fine miss right here," he grinned before calling behind him. "Hey Chocolate, get over here!" he snarled.

Slowly, as if drunken, a frail girl with long brown tresses, dressed in an outfit that left nothing to imagine made her way over to him. She stumbled several times in the heels strapped around her feet. When she finally reached them, the Cullen men all stared at her in shock and pain. They all seemed to share the same thought.

_It can't be..._


	24. Chapter 23 Despair

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long, had a bit of writer's block. Also I've been getting a friend to help with this story and improve it.

By the way, _Chocolate_ won! But if you talk to me _very _nicely, I might continue with the others. So, I'm expecting a few emails. LOL.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 23 – Despair**

"We have to leave," I firmly decided, for what seemed like the fifteenth time.

"No, we have to stay together! They'll know about you guys anyway, the minute Aro touches one of us!" Edward argued. We were standing, nose to nose, our breaths heavy on the other's faces.

We had been arguing for hours, trying desperately to find the best alternative to our imminent deaths. Sasha had stormed out an hour before, muttering darkly under her breath. Embry had followed her, without so much as a glare in our direction.

"Well, how the hell are we supposed to defend ourselves from the almighty, power hungry, bloodthirsty, really scary vampires, huh?" I mocked.

Just then, Embry decided to make his appearance, bursting through the door in a mass of wood splinters. We looked at him in confusion.

"Sasha's gone!" he cried, sinking to his knees, pulling at his hair with clawed hands, his eyes darting about frantically.

_No..._

"Why did she leave?" Rosalie gasped.

"She doesn't want it to happen to her again... she couldn't bear it if her family died a second time round..." tears rolled endlessly down my cheeks.

Edward sat heavily beside me, collecting me in his tone arms and holding me tight against his cold body.

"We'll be okay, Bella, I promise," he whispered, but it was empty. And we all knew it.

--------------

As the day for the Volturi's arrival drew nearer, we began to prepare ourselves. The pack agreed to stand beside us, and Carlisle contacted many of his friends, pleading for them to stand beside us. We learnt a little more as to why they were coming; apparently within all the vampire gossip, they had heard of Edward's "pet human," and had come to investigate.

Perhaps the only good fortune that we had was that we had a month to prepare. We didn't know whether it was good or bad that only a small group was coming to investigate. Good because we may be able to defend ourselves; bad because perhaps the reason they came with a small group was because they were so able fighters, they were able to take us down with ease.

With no word from Sasha, despair settled heavily upon us.

Late one night, an idea formed in my head, and I realised that maybe I could save my only daughter from the death that hovered above us. I just had to wait for the right moment...

**After Notes: **What'd'ya think? Good? Bad? Or just plain average? Please tell me!

R&R and I'll give ya hugs and kisses!


	25. Chapter 25Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

**Important Please Read!!**

I'm sorry but I'm just having a lot of trouble writing this so I'm pleading for everyone, anyone to help me out. If anyone is willing to co-write or something like that, please email me; the address is on my profile.

Also, check out my new story, "Cursed"- it's very interesting...


	26. Chapter 24 Anticicpation

**Chapter Notes: **Sorry, it's been a while. I've been really busy with school and other stories.

Have fun :)

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 24 – Anticipation**

Edward and I had gone hunting when it happened. It was to be a quick hunt, just during the full moon before their arrival. Everyone had gone except Embry, who sullenly accepted his role of babysitting. Jacob had come, as Edward and I wanted to talk to him about his role in protecting Nessie if Edward and I were to fall in the oncoming fight. Little did the family know they would be coming home to only Embry.

"She's gone!" he wailed. I fell asleep , and someone had taken her. I tried to track them, but I couldn't sense anything. They had no scent!"

We were all grief-stricken; the two werewolves fell into deep depression over their broken imprints. And we all wallowed with the loss of two family members. Several times Jasper and I tried to track the captor, being the best trackers, but were unable to follow the scentless trail.

"Maybe it was Sasha?" Rosalie suggested hopefully a few days from the battle. Edward looked up at me hopefully. I squashed the hope immediately.

"No," I said firmly. "We would have smelled her. You know that." Their faces fell.

During the time between the warning and the battle, the family were working furiously on finding covens of vampires that were friendly with Carlisle and a day from the battle the house were abuzz with vampires. Many skirted around me, unsure of what to think, but found soon found that I was not hostile.

There were Jasper's friends, Peter and Charlotte, the Denali Coven, which consisted of Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate, Tanya, and to everyone's surprise Laurent, who had mated with Irina. There was also three Amazon vampires, Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina; Irish vampires named Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam; also there was a nomad named Garrett, whom I found quite pleasant. But what surprised everyone, was the arrival two brutal and scary Romanian vampires, Stefan and Vladimir. They came only for the chance to stir everyone up.

Nessie was to be kept a secret, as well as Sasha, the family decided. No need to expose them to our enemies, even our allies. Who knows what would happen if everyone knew that Edward and I bore a child. It could be disastrous.

Soon we found ourselves, the mass of vampires and shape-shifters, as well as the child of the moon that was me crowded in a small meadow similar to Edward's and mine back home.

Luckily, the day they arrived was the day before the full moon and I was at my strongest. I could barely rein in my power as I gripped my sword with two hands tightly. It was the only one left by Sasha. I suppose I was thankful we even had one.

Dawn broke, and figures entered the clearing, parting the mist the swirled amongst us.

"They're here," Alice whispered eerily. We all braced ourselves.

**After Notes: **Ooooh! What's gonna happen? Who's taken Nessie? Conspiracies!! HEHE!!

R&R!!


End file.
